Free Baby Bird
by WIERD101
Summary: Three girls who go through a tough life. Rose has a mom who is on drugs and her mom's boyfriends rape, mollester and beat her. Lissa has strict parents who beat her. Mia has a boyfriend who she has sex with and gets pregnant and leaves her. R&R READ ME!


**_Okay so this is a new story, hope you guys like it and please review and it's quite a sad story but it gets better. hope you like it, please review! _**

* * *

><p><span>Free Baby Bird<span>

Chapter 1:

Mom walked through the door, smiling and laughing with her new "guy friend", he looked like a creep with and I looked at his smile, it was menacing and evil. Janine-my mother-didn't see it though.

I walked up to my room, waiting for him to leave. Suddenly there was a _thump _and I stood up, ready to see what it was but my door opened before I could open it and in came the sleaze and shut the door.

"Where's my mom?" I asked him. "What did you do to her?"

"Shut up!" he hissed. I heard the door lock and I ran towards the window but her stalked after me, catching me by my wrists.

I shook my head, tears falling down. "Please, don't," I said.

He seemed to like my begging. His eyes turning a shad of red from their green from before. "Don't talk, little girl," he replied.

My breathing hitched. "What are you?" I asked him. I suddenly noticed his big canine fangs and I screamed as he grabbed me, pushing me onto my small single bed. I tried pushing him away as he tried coming near but my attempts were useless and he straddled me.

"Do not make me angry, I won't think twice about hitting you," he said. "Don't say a thing or else you'll be dead."

"Don't," I said, my voice muffled by his hand. I shook my head and he slapped me across my face and grabbed my shirt, pulling it above my head.

I struggled to keep it down but her just punched me and continued hitting me as I tried fending him off. I lied still, not thinking, trying not to breathe. Hoping that death would come before he'd get to the next part.

I held my breath, hoping I'd die of lack of oxygen but my lungs felt like they were going to collapse so I took a deep breath and as I did that he shoved his mouth on mine and started kissing me, shoving his tongue somewhere down my throat.

I lied there still, not moving, not kissing him back. He pulled back and punched me in the face, glaring at me. "Kiss me back you stupid bitch or this will be much worst and painful for you!" he threatened.

I didn't want this, I hated this! I didn't want to lose my virginity to him, he was dirty and probably had STD's or something. He probably had rabies and I did not want to catch any of that. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? Why couldn't I have a normal life with a mom and a dad, a brother or two and a sister? I just wanted a family.

He pushed his mouth back on mine and kissed me roughly and I wanted to move back away from his grip. I wanted to vomit. Why was this world so cruel and cold? I knew I was a good kisser, many guys told me when there was the odd one I kissed. I kissed him back, hoping that he won't put his tongue anywhere near my mouth.

I kissed him back with force and he moaned into my mouth and I had to stop myself from shuddering and vomiting in his mouth.

It hurt where he hit me and I felt like shit. My body hurt and I knew this was just the start. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and brushed it against his and I nearly puked.

Mom was up and I knew she was taking some more drugs down stairs somewhere and then she'd get herself knocked out again. Why the heck did my stupid father have to leave us? Why did mom have to blame me? Why? Why is life so cruel?

He grabbed my body and slowly peeled my clothes off and then eventually ripped his off. I almost vomited at the sight. He didn't look that big from what I've heard of other girls talk about guy's penis's, but maybe they could be over exaggerating.

The guy didn't even bother about putting on a condom so I could either end up pregnant, with HIV or and STD, either way I was fucked. He had stopped kissing me and was looking at me with a evil glint in his eyes and he grabbed my hand but I tried pulling back, he got angry at that.

"Don't you dare, little girl! Don't you dare pull away or struggle or you won't ever see your precious mommy ever again!" he said cruelly to me.

I flinched. "You wouldn't dare to hurt my mother," I told him. "She may has made some stupid choices but she's my mother and I love her."

"Oh, so sweet now shut up or I'll gagg you," he said. "I don't want one word coming out of that precious little mouth of yours." He had hold of my cheeks and he was squeezing them hard. His grip on my face hurt and they were going to leave bruises tomorrow. I'd have plenty of bruises. I tried pulling back.

"Ouch!" I mumbled. "You're hurting me!"

He gave an evil, menacing laugh and his red eyes gleamed with cruelness. His long canine teeth were sharp looking too. "Such a pretty face," he said. "Such a waste."

I pulled my head out of his hands and he punched me again, this time giving me a blood nose and I winced and he laughed. He leaned forward and licked the blood that was trickling out of my nose. I almost gagged. I laid still as he licked his lips and kissed down my neck, his teeth scraping along my skin at times and causing it to bleed and then he'd suck a bit of the wound and continue kissing.

He grabbed my hand again and put it down to his crotch and made me play with his obvious erection and I felt vile and it felt wrong and I felt like a whore. I felt wrong, I felt violated-which I was violated.

He moaned and didn't stop moaning. I felt like puking but if I did that he'd definitely hurt me even more. He'd probably kill me too. I didn't doubt that he'd kill me, I didn't doubt that one bit.

He threw away my hand and laughed menacingly. "You naughty girl," he said.

He pushed himself into me and I winced at the pain searing up into my body and he didn't stop one second. Thrusting in and out of me, he kept moaning. I was crying at the pain and he'd hit me for crying and he'd call me weak and stupid and an idiot. He got hold of my neck and I got scared. He bit into my neck and started sucking my blood and I screamed, he was draining my life out of me.

He pulled away from my neck. "You'll be my special little Blood Whore," he said. He bit back into my neck and then suddenly he screamed out in ecstacy and then stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and I noticed how pale his skin was. He had been cold when he touched me.

Grabbing his clothes, he pulled them on and left me lying on my bed. I didn't know what to do, so I ran for the shower and washed myself clean, scrubbing my skin, trying to get the dirty feeling off that that itched my skin.

_**Dimitri POV:**_

"Thankyou for seeing me Guardian Belikov," Headmistreaa Kirova said as I entered her office.

I nodded to her. "What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm giving you your first mission," she replied.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked her.

She handed me a folder. "There's this girl-a Dhampir-and it's Janine Hathaway's daughter," she said.

"The famous Guardian Hathaway?" I asked her, feeling a bit shocked.

"Yes, before she went off the raidar and quit. Pity, really," she said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well, Rosemarie Hathaway is Janine's daughter and she's supposed to be in school, but she's not. From what I've heard, this Rosemarie girl hasn't had an easy bringing up and the Queen wants us to take her in, educate her and do whatever we can to make her a great Guardian," she said.

"What do you mean 'hasn't had an easy bringing up'?" I asked her.

"You'll have to find that one out yourself. You'll know when you see her in person," Headmistress Kirova replied.

Alberta stepped forward from the wall. "This Rosemarie character, we have a feeling she's somewhere near Spokane. We'll need to get a Team together and leave ASAP Belikov," she said, looking at me. "Read her profile."

I looked down at the folder in my hands and went through it, looking at her schedules, classes, record and history, what school she goes to and then I looked at her photo last.

Looking at the girl in my hands, it made me shocked. I expected a fiery redhead-like her mom-with green hair and short, real short. But what I got was a girl with dark brown hair that looked almost black in the lighting, brown eyes and almond-coloured skin. She was beautiful, her lips were so gorgeous and they were big and rounded. Her eyes were gorgeous and I wanted to hold her, I wanted to feel her body pressed against mine, I wanted her lips on mine.

Shaking away my thoughts mentally I tried to grasp my conscious again and pleaded for it to stay, begging it to not leave me again. This girl was only seventeen and I was seven years older than her, not only was that wrong it was completely stupid of me to think of her that way.

But, oh that smile. It was so beautiful and blinding. The picture obviously didn't give her much credit and she would be soo much more beautiful in person and I probably wouldn't be able to control my own thoughts. Or what would pop out of my mouth. I'd probably say "Oh baby, I think I just found my angel" or something like that.

_Geez Belikov, keep it in your pants, she's just __**seventeen**__! _I mentally scolded myself.

I looked up from the picture, not able to stand looking at her or else I'd start drooling or worst. Alberta looked at me. Headmistress Kirova looked at me. "Do you accept this mission?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yes," I replied.

"You'll need to get ready, we have the jet and cars ready when you're good to go," Alberta said. "Good luck."

I nodded to her, stood up and walked out of the office and walked towards my room, getting ready to leave.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is the end of this chapter, hope you like it! Review! Hmm... : not that good... poor Rose and haha, Dimitri :D haha! _**


End file.
